Lola Loud
|likes = |voice = Grey Griffin Anna Gajewska Eilla Feldman (Left in the Dark-Pipe Dreams) Maya Mitalponkt (Rita Her Rights onwards) Chloë Lee Constantin Monica Volpe Karen Vallejo Ana María Camps Jessica Barrier Jeom-Hui Ryu Josefine Götestam Andrea Laudon Lhays Macêdo Raquel Ferreira Mina Nenadović Anastasiya Lapina Antonia Dunjko Albana Aliu Susa Saukko Marick Dacanay Noha Qais}} |birthday = 6http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163046/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lola/[[Toads and Tiaras/Script]]: Lincoln: "Lola, what can a six-year-old do to make the world a better place?" Donnie: "Lola, what can six-year-olds do to eliminate the national debt?" |dislikes = |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's two pet dachshunds |powers = Cosmetics Plotting and scheming to get her way Driving her Princess car Baking skills Photoshopping skills |fullname = Lola Loud |alias = |friends = |enemies= Exterminator Tetherby Lindsey Sweetwater The Manager Park Ranger Liam Hawk and Hank Sergei |goal = To become the next Cute n'Mean To be a queen/empress To take over the world |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |weapons = Mirror |occupation = Elementary school student Bluebell Scout |quote = "PRINCESS MAKEOVER TIME!" |signature= }} Lola Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At six years old, Lola is the third youngest child of the Loud family, and the middle child of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is also Lana's twin sister (younger by two minutes), with whom she attends the 1st grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. Personality Lola is a sharp-tongued beauty queen. She carries a great sense of self-importance, and is always ready to be on the offense if someone crosses her. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is particularly skilled at making money (even if she must deceive others), and dedicates much of her time to winning beauty pageants. Despite being image-focused she takes school seriously, and makes it a point to get her work done in order to allow her the flexibility to focus on pageant training. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Even though she is determined to get her way most of the time, she often shows remorse or guilt if she hurts the feelings of one of her family members. As seen in many episodes (such as "Undie Pressure" and "Sound of Silence"), she is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most volatile temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially Lincoln, are careful not to get on her bad side. Lola is a tattle-tale, as she can rarely know something without reporting it to somebody else. This is seen in "A Tattler's Tale". In this same episode, Lola is seen to be very manipulative. She threatened her siblings to tell to their parents their secrets, if they don't obey her mandates. However, in spite of her harsh and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. One example is when she helped all her siblings pass a test they didn't study for, even if she failed her own during "No Place Like Homeschool". Nick Description Appearance Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. During development, Lola's dress was more frilly, her sash was white, her tiara was more decorative, and she had a ponytail, and her front teeth. Her swim wear is a swimming dress called a "swim gown", and she uses plastic wrap to protect her outfit when she's swimming, because she doesn't like to be splashed with water. Her nightwear is a pink nightgown, that looks similar to her normal attire, except it doesn't have a sash, or a white pearl necklace attached to her pink gown. She doesn't wear pink gloves, either. It sometimes has short, poofy sleeves on it, as shown in "Room with a Feud". Her snow attire is a pink tundra coat with matching pants, light pink earmuffs, and purple mittens with matching boots. Tiara Lola's tiara is a black wire tiara that she wears in almost every episode she appears in. The only time she doesn't wear it is when she sleeps. So far, the tiara had prominence in the episode "A Tattler's Tale", where she hooked a microphone to it, in order to hear her siblings talk about their secrets. Alternate Versions Lexx Loud In an alternate universe where the sisters are boys, Lola is a boy named Lexx. Similar to Lola, Lexx is dressed like a prince, and drives a toy car similar to Lola's pink one. Unlike Lola, who is missing her front teeth, Lexx is missing his canines. Lexx shares similar personalities with Lola, such as having a rivalry towards his brother Leif (Lana), and threatening to tell on Mom. However, he is hostile toward Lincoln, laughing at him after Luke (Luna) uses him to clean the toilet, when Leon bites his thumb when he gets a "boo-boo", and stealing two of his shirts, because his were dirty. He also plays keep-away with the time watch Lincoln needed to get back home. He also calls Lincoln a loser, which is an insult neither Lola, nor any of his other sisters have ever called him. In another alternate universe, Lexx is shown to be caring towards Lincoln, who is a girl named Linka here, similar to Lola. Lexx eventually ceases to exist when it was revealed the entire adventure was just a dream. Queen of Diamonds In the minicomic Deuces Wild! and its animated adaptation, Lola interprets the superheroine called Queen of Diamonds, who is also one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. Her power is using her diamond cape to shine bright light on her target and blind them. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy (played by Lincoln) alongside the rest of Savvy's deck (played by the rest of her sisters) to help him and One-Eyed Jack (played by Clyde) to defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepared to fight against a garbage monster. She appears in Lincoln and Clyde's comic in "Pulp Friction", where she throws her diamond tiara to stop some thugs. Bernadette Bernadette is the rabbit version of Lola Loud. Absences :Total episodes: 23 Season 1 *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" *"Funny Business" Season 2 *"The Old and the Restless" *"Frog Wild" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"Friend or Faux?" *"Legends" *"Not a Loud" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" (mentioned) *"Deal Me Out" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" Trivia *Lola's voice actress, Grey Griffin, also voices Lana and Lily. **Lana, Lola, and Lily also share the same voice actress in the Spanish dub of the series, like their older sisters, Lynn and Lucy. **She also voices their male counterparts from the episode "One of the Boys". *In the pilot, Lola's combed hair tuft is pointing to the left. In the series, it is pointed to the right. However, it does alternate in between shots. *According to a tweet from the show's writers, Lola was born after Lana. It is later confirmed in "Ties That Bind" that she is younger by two minutes. *Lola was named after one of two dachshunds Chris Savino once owned. *Lola wears orthodontic headgear overnight, as seen in "Making the Case". *As shown in "Ties That Bind", Lola has already learned how to read, a fact unknown to Lincoln prior. *In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that Luna ruined Lola and Lana's first Blarney the Dinosaur concert by jumping on them and others, in an attempt to crowd surf. *In "Snow Bored", it is revealed that Lola's weight is 40 pounds, about 18 kilograms. *Lola is ambidextrous, as shown in "Attention Deficit". *Lola's ideal superpower is mind control to make everyone do her bidding. *As shown in "Undie Pressure" and "Toads and Tiaras", Lola's pupils dilate whenever she is angry. *It is revealed in "Rita Her Rights" that Lola was wearing pantyhose that were bunching on her. *She and Lana are twins, and are voiced by the same voice actress. **It's also the same in the Latin American, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Swedish, and Arabic dubs. *Whenever she enters beauty pageants, she has two false front teeth. *She has blue eyes, as shown in the episode "Study Muffin", when she was looking at Hugh through a periscope. **This also means Lana has blue eyes too, since they are identical twins. *Her name comes from Dolores, which means "Sorrow" in Latin. *Dub facts: **Her Polish name is Hola. **Lola's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Leni, Lily, (much like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin) and Ronnie Anne. **Lola's Portuguese dubber, Raquel Ferreira, also voices Luna, Lana and Clyde. **Lola's Filipino dubber, Marick Dacanay, also voices Lily (just like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin), but not Lana. *Despite having a plush unicorn in her room, and "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" implying she loves horses, she doesn't like Princess Pony. *According to The Loud House Instagram, when Lola grows up, she wants to be a queen or empress. **She says that she would like to become whichever has the "sparkliest crown". *Her favorite food is princess pie. *She is impressed by business centers, as seen in "Suite and Sour". *It is revealed in "Brawl in the Family" that she snores loudly when she sleeps. *It is revealed in "A Tattler's Tale" that she is the tattletale of the family. This happened before in "Sleuth or Consequences". *According to Episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Lola's favorite movie hasn't come out yet, because she has not starred in anything yet. *After "Patching Things Up", both she and Lana are Bluebell Scouts. *It is shown in "Fed Up" that Lola has baking skills. *According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram: **The one place she wants to go is the Miss World Pageant in 2030. **Her biggest pet peeve is glitter that , and her one wish would be to get rid of it. **There's a lot of stuff no one knows about her, but she will reveal them in a future autobiography. *In "Garage Banned", Lisa attempts to detangle Lola's hair with a formula. The formula causes Lola's hair to fall out and she wears a wig for the remainder of the episode. *Lola is seen swearing in "Job Insecurity", which is censored by Leni's hair dryer. *Lola does not like reading because she is not good at it, as shown in "Read Aloud". *Lola is the first of Lincoln's younger sisters to host the family podcast, Listen Out Loud. *It is shown in "A Tattler's Tale" that she can play the harmonica. *It is revealed in "No Place Like Homeschool" that Lola is homeschooled during pageant season. *According to the episode "The Mad Scientist", Lola does not know what an institute is. *It is implied that Lola is bad at her education, such as in "Rita Her Rights" where she says her teacher takes breaks a lot and screams in an empty locker. Also, in "Ruthless People", Rita says Lynn Sr. has to attend 20 parent-teacher conferences including Lola's, meaning her parent-teacher conferences go badly. *Lola lost a beauty pageant for the first time in "Gown and Out". *It is revealed in Rita's episode of "Listen Out Loud" that Lola eats cake after bedtime. *It is revealed in "Tea Tale Heart" that everytime she eats cheese before bed, she'll get nightmares from her sleep. *She and Lily are the only sisters to have two L's in their name. Clip Queen of The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon UK References es:Lola Loud fr:Lola Loud he:לולה רעש id:Lola Loud ms:Lola Loud pl:Hola Harmidomska pt-br:Lola Loud ru:Лола Лауд tl:Lola Loud